There is a Worm inside
by Stiffler-wizz
Summary: Thise is a story were Two Ocs end up in Brockton Bay, they have to lerarn to survive the crazy nature that the world of Worm is and we will see how far it goes.
1. character intro

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own "Worm" it's a wonderful story written by Wildbow. go check it out it is really great. Otherwise thise story is inspired by the concept theme of Yggdrasil from the Overlord Anime series that was written by Kugane Maruyama. I expandet apon the concept to suit the charecters and to have a further freedom to work within thise story. I alsow dont own that one, but they inspired me to imagin about there works of art and it resulted in me writing a story with in there settings. So i will have to say thank you , to both of them for there creativity.**

**thx.**

**Surroundings:**  
Some were on an MMO RPG server

?: "Sigh. It's kind of a shame that everything will end soon"

A female Cha spoke, with bright orange hair, in the voice chat.

To an NPC that followed her silently, with a tall and graceful appearance.

?: "Do you know Nona, it's strange how everything has changed."

Said the player when his Cha , with the striking fox tails and pointed ears,  
turned to the still silent NPC

Nona: "..."

?: "... Yes, it was a good time when almost the whole gameing tribe decided to start here.  
We have achieved so much. Be it the temple as a guild base, the "Void" port for role-playing, or the dozens of floors in the temple itself that were designed by everyone. "

The Cha stretched to loosen her arms as they walked around several trees, fountains and shrubs in a roof garden of sorts.

.  
**Narrator: "Thinking of past adventures and lived stories, we went through the roof garden."**

?: "Oh… Nona, do you know what was always the funniest?"

Nona: "..."

?: "probably not ..., it was always a funny mood because I played a female fox spirit, named Karja as a boy,  
That always brought a slight laugh to the faces of the others. hehe, ah there we are already. "  
In front of the two beings, the view from the roof garden opend up to the surrounding, breathtaking valley

in which the temple lay in the middle of the forest, which nestled up to the steepest slopes.

**Narrator: "When the player was paying attention to the time, it was already 23:37**  
**! Bib! It broke the silence. "**

?:"…Hm?" the player wondered after flipping through the game menu, he found the notification

?: "Oh ... Selena is still logged in ... Nona do you think she might be interested in spending the last few minutes with me?" with a lifeless look, the NPC replied silently.

?: "... I alsow thought of that Nona, but I should try before the game ends"

**Narrator: "and so , last message was written by the lone player"**

**23:40**

*** Bing ***

**Narrator: "The player opened the message (I'm still trying)"**

**23:42**

?: "Will Sel still make it?" the player wondered

**23:47**

**Narrator: "The player looked ****over the**** view one last time."**

**23:50**

Selena ?: "LEO!" was from a distance to hear a young woman's voice.

**23:55**

LEO ?: "Selena just on time as usual" the player called with a laughing voice to the other fox spirit.

**23:58**

The two characters embraced each other enthusiastic.

LEO ?: "It's been a long time

**23:59**

**Narrator: "and before answering,**

**24:00**

**Everything around her suddenly became ****black**** "**

Selena: "Leo?" she called into the darkness "Leonard are you there?"

Leonard: "Y-yes I think ... where are you?" Asked the player, slightly confused

Selena: "But that's not the loggout?" she asked questioningly

**Narrator: "From one moment to the next, the players felt a press  
**

**Travel and tug of immense pain over there Body. And as soon as the feeling came, it went right away " **


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright dear viewers here is the first real chapter to the fanfiction, pls enjoy.**

**If you have any thoughts or construcktive ****criticism** **pls let me know , alsow you might have noticed im not that fluid in English, there for it might take me some time to update. It is alsow a learning experience for me so without further ado...**

It wase a Normal task, that the PRT Cape Armsmaster went on,

about a elder Woman that Reportet two unconscious unknown Cape's in the forest near the ABB Territori.

Moving in with two Van's of Protectored Agent's Colin aka Armsmaster, whent over the statement's reported by the woman agian,

two individuell's under the age of twenty, both unconscious, female and described by the Woman as Human crossed Kitsune, mythical Fox Kami from Asian Culture.

Arriving at the Scene, he coud se both individuell's Laying on the ground in a clearing next to a path,

and from above the clouds broke, with an unusual amount of sun light shining down apon the two Cape's

who clearly possessed strange Characteristic's extra pair of Ears and each with Nine Furred Fox tail's.

It wasn't the characteristic's he had never seen that bemused him,but he coud clearly state they are Capes and unknown at that.

Armsmaster , reputed in „Armsmaster here. reporting on possible unknown Cape's. both theme unconscious in a clearing from the forest and in some cind of engraved crater. I can confirm the statements of the witness."

as the PRT Cape reported back, he couden't witness the light in the clearing residing.

Interrupting him in his report one of the Agents informed him about the individuell's waking up.

**POV Karja:**

A throbbing head wase the first thing she noticed, the second her senses screaming in pain at her and her Lungs sreaming in pain as they filled with air. Second's passed until she noticed the pleasant feeling of a holding hand, rolling over and here Viwe clearing, she saw silver haired Fox Ears ontop a girls head.

Time whent by as she starred, at the Silver hair until it clicked, shock she scrambled to Selena, as she mumbled here name. Holding her close, Karja noticed her weaping and shivering in pain, hugging her closer and looking behind Selena.

Here Eye's noticed, several people standing around, in riot gear, among them a man with a hidden face and a blue-ish power armour, with a Halberd holding at his side.

Narrowing her eyes at them, she heard a Voice speaking her Name „~Leo~…" , sobbed Selena into here.

„w~what h-happened?" asked the shaking Voice her, looking back at the armed people,

Karja:"I~I don't know, … they might" Selena looked up and followed Karja's gace towards the people and looked them over.

Selena shifted in her grip as she took in there surrounding, the forest clearing around them.

Selena:" they d-don't look like … from Yggdrasill, is those a new game?" questionatly she looked back at

Karja:" they certainly don't look like that, more like … a SWAT team" she realised some thing as if some memories rushed back into her head. Selena's eyes opened wide and her silted pupils realised some things as well, shifting out of Karja's grip and standing up they both looked over to the armed people.

**POV Armsmaster:**

The two Individuell's , stood up and looked over in there traditional Japanees cloth, the one with more golden hair stood infront of the other with a hand on a sword at her waist, who spoak loud towards them

„(who are you?, and we're are we?)" asked that one in an unknown leanguage.

Arms:"we don't understand you, can you understand me?"

the two beings shared a look before they talked to each other,

Karja:"(coud you understand … that?)" asked she Selena, anoyed Selena titteled her head

„(I think … but I'm not sure, it's not from Yggdrasill it's from … some blurry memory. It shoud mean something like not understanding.)" worringly Karja glanced at the armed people

„(coud you speak to them?)" „(I might)" was her reply.

The silverhaired asked Armsmaster „who you?" in a broken and thick dialect, walking from left to right the other, looked anxious to wards them.

Arms:" I'm Armsmaster" he mentioned to himself, and then gestured to them „who you?" he asked with the same words, in hope that they understand him. After a interaction between them, the silver haaired spoak agian

,,you Armsmaster?, I Selena" she mentiond to herself and than to the orange haaired one

Selena:,,she ... Karja. who your's?" she asked again, but thise time mentiond to the Agents around them.

Arms:"Agent's , helper's, friand's"he responded simply to them

Selena:"(he say's they are helpfull ore someting)" she translated for Karja

Karja:"(ask him where we are, he might know of Yggdrasill ore oure Clan.)"

the now called Selena turned to him agian

Selena:"where here?know Clan Wren?know Yggdrasill?"

Armsmaster searched with his armore ,for information

Arms:"Yggdrasill you mean the world Tree? we are neare Brockton Bay, but what do you mean with Clan Wren, who are they?"

Selena:"(were in Brock.. someting i think , he has heard of Yggdrasill but not of oure Clan)"

she translated agian ,,we Wren. Yggdrasill were are?" she mention towards the ground after her question.

Time passed by as he was tawking to the so called Selena, he made sure to recorde there conversation about Yggdrasill in detail and the outer Worlds as she called them.

Untill a Linguist arived and spoak with them, in some form of an old Japanese dialect. As faar he coud tell they conversed in discoissions and more detailed explanatiion's with far versed discription's to help moderate and bring a message after a drawnout conversation, he had convinced the two Capes to come with them to the PRT HQ and get into the two Vans.

The first one took a Seat in a Van and when the other Cape pushed passed an Agent, with a growl and bared teeth, to sit next to the other. After wich the Linguist told Armsmaster, ,,she … I think, threaten the Agent to not get between them. Sir"

already annoyed Armsmaster grumbeld ,,noted".

**Back in Piggot's office:**

Arms:,,Mam, the two Capes are in confference romm 2 with the Linguist as we spaek."

Director Piggot looked up from some work on her desk.

,,what can you, already tell me about the two?"

Arms:,,the Silver haird on Selena is the more aprochable of the two, and she can speak a little English. The other Karja is fearcly protective of the other and there seems to be deep understanding between the two that prevented an escalation, between Karja and an Agent."

:,,what about the Agent, wase he hurt?"

Arms:,,No Mam. But he mentioned that he felt fear, in an extrem amount because of her glare, his words were as if an Endbringer whanted to crush a microbe-."

giving him a concernd look, up from her work ,,do you thinkit was some Master ability?"

Arms:,,No Mam, Idouth it. Though to be safe he is checkt over master stranger protocol."

nobbing towards him, they left her Office.

Walking into the room, with Armsmaster at her side, she quickly spotted the two Fox like Humans, at the tabe with the Translatore at one side.

:,,Greatings im Emily Piggot, Director of the Brockton Bay Protectored."

the golde haired Individual spoak, while it wase translated

Karja:,,(Gratings, Im Karja Nietschke of Clan Wren and this here next to me is Selena Nietschke of Clan Wren.)"

Piggot skimmed through Note's

:,,Let's get down to buisnes, do you kown how you endet up Uncoincios in the Forest?"

exchanging a glance the silver one spoak

Selena:,,(we think it's connected to the ending of Yggdrasill.)"

Director Piggot wrote something down and looked questionedly at Armsmaster for confirmation who nobbed to her, to awnser her un asked question of continsioncy in there story.

:,,how much do you know about your past?" was hernext question to werefy if they are case 53 or not, because of lost memory's.

After the translation they looked confused at her, befor the silver spoak again.

Selena:,,(we can both remember oure birth in -AlfHeim- ,as one of the first to exist, and oure time in -Eben gard- one of the outer worlds of Yggdrasill. were exactly are we, wordly speaking?)"

:,,we call it oure self Earth and in the story's of Yggdrasill Mitgard. It might be frank to ask but how much do you know about Earth?"

Director Piggot wanted to know if ,legali speaking they , might be her responsibility because of there lack of knowledge about, Earth's name and there for her problem by law.

Selena:,,(we knowof Land's and … cultures so to speak, but what we cude see, is vastly different since the last time we were on Mitgard. If you woud point us, in the direction on the -Byfrost- , we woud be gone by the end of the day Director)"

irretated Piggot looked to Armsmaster and back.

:,,I don't know how to tell you, but we do not know of any Rainbow brige apon Earth, we only know it from old tales and written text's."

The End of the day, wase fast'ly aproaching as leagle issues and recruitment were tried and discussed.

Late this evening, both were given separate room's but refused one outright and occupied the other together.

**Inside the room:**

After the tomultius day the two Kyuubi rested in there providet room, snuggeling for each others warmth.

Karja spoak quiatly:,, Sel , are you awake?" affirmative murring awnserd her ,,I dont think , we shoud accept there offer , with the Ward thing I mea." humming Selena pondert about the subjekt

Sel:,, It's not like, we can totally trust them, thats true~"

Karja:,, on the other hand we dont know eneugh, I mean there are still those … memmories wich are similar to thise Earth, but they are not as much worth to us here , though."

Sel:,,Hm... true. Though they are partely similar, like with the tecnology. What do you think we shoud do, than?"

thinking about it Karja pondert:,,it's not like they woud be oure only option to ally with, if they are that heavely armed, but chosing a nother group with out enough knowlage is dangeros. I woud say we need a better understanding of this world."

Selena summerized, ,,so you whant to aquire more knowlage, outside the PRT's influence. How shoud we go about thise than?"

Karja locked wondering, about what to do...

,,I...Im not intirely sure, we woud need to head into the city, maby than we can aquire some currency and knowlage , on the way."

Selena chukeld at her,,~so~,you have no Idea of how we shoud initiate oure ,,Trip,, to the city? How rare that you dont know what to do." Selena had to laugh at Karja ,, as always coming up with that plan is up to me." Karja rolled her eyes in anoyance.

Shortly after both fell a sleep and were awoken on the next day with a knock.


End file.
